starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 78
Star Wars Insider 78, to 78 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: *Comlink Letters (listy fanów) *Episode III Prequel Update - autor: Pablo Hidalgo *Skywalker News - autor: Gabriela Tcharner-Patao **Episode III Finally Has a Name! **Let The Games Begin! **The Stars Shone Bright **A Giant Presence **So Many Collectibles, So Little Time **It's All About Vintage **Now I Am The Master! **Celebrating a Rich Heritage **Enter Silver Sandtrooper **Insider and Hyperspace Join Forces **Fan Films Honored At Comic-Con 2004 **Creation of Lucasfilm Animation Singapore **Lucas to Enter Audio Hall of Fame at 20th Annual TEC Awards **Ewoks and Droids Are Coming Home on DVD **Coming January 2005: The Cinema of George Lucas *Jedi Library Books **Where's Wuher? - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **The Royal Sampler - autor: Daniel Wallace *50 Factoids About the Original Star Wars Trilogy - autor: Daniel Wallace *The Making of the Star Wars Trilogy DVDs: Restoring the Galaxy *Star Wars Battlefront: See the Movies, Live the Battles - autor: Justin Lambros *The Menus of the Star Wars Trilogy DVDs: Navigating the Galaxy - autor: Brett Rector *A Box Full of Dreams **Disc One **Disc Two **Disc Three **Disc Four *Technical Readout Set Piece **Jawa Sandcrawler: Droids for Sale, Dirt Cheap - autor: Chris Trevas *The Artist Strikes Back - autor: Ron Magid *Ask The Master - autor: Pablo Hidalgo *THX 1138 - autor: Abel G. Pena *Scouting The Galaxy **This will be a spelling long remembered! - autor: Steve Sansweet *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **A Force To Be Reckoned With: A Sneak Peak at the 2005 Product Lineup *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords - autor: Justin Lambros *Best of Hyperspace **He's Big, and He's Back: Chewbacca Returns **Webcam **Webdocs **Photo-receptor *Bantha Tracks vol. 9 **Special Photo Edition **Star Wars Helloween Highlights **Star Wars Halloween: Vintage **Star Wars Halloween: Then and Now **Fan.Tastic **Art Galaxy **The Way We Were **Editorial *Laugh It Up, Fuzzball Humor **On The Desk of George Lucas... *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editors *Pete Babb - copy editors *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Alan Anzalone - prepress manager *Ryan Meith - production and advertising coordinator *Herb Linden - manufacturing director *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Stephanie Taylor - circulation promotions manager *Greg Fox - national sdvertising sales director *Scott Harris - western regional sales manager *Damon Watson - western regional sales manager *Amy Gershman - eastern advertising sales manager *Bill Binan - online advertising director *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Justin Lambros - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Ron Magid - contributor *John Mulder - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor *Abel Pena - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Jonathan Rinzler - Lucas Licensing editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Iain Morris - Lucas Licensing art editor *Leland Chee - Lucas Licensing Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content developer, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks ''Wydawca:'' IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny